<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yu see a cat. by AGiantNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774922">Yu see a cat.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGiantNerd/pseuds/AGiantNerd'>AGiantNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dojima Nanako (mentioned) - Freeform, Dojima Rantaro (Mentioned), Fluff, Gen, Morgana and Yu would get along, My brain is AU's that I would never finish only, No Angst, Short One Shot, This would be longer but then it wouldn't be a one shot no more, fight me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGiantNerd/pseuds/AGiantNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu can't sleep and goes downstairs for a drink. He finds a cat instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yu see a cat.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have, like, a whole plot for this shit but brain knows if I write it I would most likely make four chapters before getting into something else.<br/>This is like an AU where P5 happens before P4 so yee enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narukami can’t sleep and he doesn’t know why. He has been laying in bed for the past hour, tossing and turning. He sighs as he finally gives up on fixing his sleeping position. ‘Maybe a drink will help…’ he thought as he rose out of his bed.</p><p>He moved downstairs, careful not to wake up Nanako nor Dojima while they slept and made his way into the kitchen. He turned on a light and a sudden crash from outside prevented him from opening a cabinet.</p><p>He quickly turned around and made his way outside, careful to see if it was a burglar breaking into the house.</p><p>What he got instead was a small black cat that looked highly startled to see the silver haired man. Its tail flicked around while it nervously looked around at the man.</p><p>Narukami hummed as he moved forward towards the cat, it almost looked like it was mumbling to itself before carefully striding towards the man, like he was waiting to see his next move.</p><p>Yu silently got on his knees as his hand stretched out towards the cat. The cat’s tail flickered again as it began to slowly make its way to Narukami. Narukami only smiled and when the cat was close enough he slowly moved his hand so he could pet it.</p><p>The cat allowed his hand to rub the top of his head as it let out little happy purrs to his touch. Narukami looked down and realized that the cat wasn’t a stray, in fact it had a bright yellow collar that he somehow missed before.</p><p>He lifted the cat’s chin up to read what was on the collar. “Morgana, huh?” Narukami smiled. “Why don’t we get you inside and clean you up.” 

The cat nodded and thus Narukami picked him up with ease. That is when he realized the cat nodded to his voice, so it must be really intelligent.</p><p>He looked down at the cat and gave a slight chuckle as he moved silently up the stairs, “You are quite intelligent, too bad you can’t speak.” he joked.</p><p>“I can speak, but you can’t hear it.” The cat taunted. “Oh well, at least I get a free bath.” Morgana smiled as it rolled it’s eyes. Narukami stopped in his tracks almost immediately.</p><p>He looked down as the cat looked up seemingly nervous all of a sudden. “You can’t understand me, right?” It asked, its tail flickering nervously.</p><p>Narukami looked right back up and continued to walk straight ahead. “No, no I can not.” He deadpanned as he made a turn into his bedroom before shutting the door as quickly as possible. He hopes to god that Dojima and Nanako don’t hear the cat.</p><p>Morgana didn’t seem to like anything that is happening currently. Especially now that he was trapped in a room with no exit. “Let me out of here!” he hissed towards Narukami but he didn’t react, instead he went down to his knees again and looked him right in the eyes.</p><p>“What are you?” he pointed towards Morgana.</p><p>“A human trapped in a cat's body!” Morgana replied, glaring daggers at the man.</p><p>“Why are you in a cat’s body?”</p><p>“Because that is the way I was made! One day I will become human and everyone will taste my wrath!” he yelled before letting out a mini humph.</p><p>Narukami actually gave off a tiny smile at this, “I am sure they will.” he replied with a chuckle as he got up and began looking through his drawers. Morgana’s tail began to flicker from curiosity.</p><p> Eventually he found the thing he was looking for and pulled it out, revealing to be a leash.</p><p>Morgana’s eyes widened and he tried to scramble away before being cornered in Narukami’s room. He had no choice but to accept the leash as it was attached to his collar.</p><p>“Alright, now take me to your owner. I bet he would be glad to see you again.” he smiled and Morgana let out a groan.</p><p>“Fine, but just to let you know my owner-” he dragged out the word ‘owner’, “could beat you with ease in a fight!” he bragged and Yu rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I am sure he can.” he deadpanned as they walked out of the house.</p><p>“I mean it! He can kill a fake god he can kill you!” He humphed out as he marched forward.</p><p>Narukami furrowed his eyebrows before shaking his head, it is just another question he can ask later.</p><p>Maybe after five minutes of walking and Morgana bragging about how cool his owner, who is nicknamed Joker, is better than Narukami just because he shot a fake god in the face, they finally arrived at his owner's house.</p><p>Narukami can say that he is hyped to figure out the details of the story, but who knows. This all could be some weird dream he is having about a talking cat after all. He bets that Nanako would like this dream, except the shooting god in the face part of course.</p><p>He rings the doorbell and waits patiently, tapping his foot idly as a few thumping noises rang through the house.</p><p>When the door was finally opened he was greeted by a man with dark frizzy hair in a black t-shirt in sweatpants. “What do you want, it is like.” He paused and turned around to look at something, most likely a clock, “four in the mornin.” he grumbled.</p><p>Narukami lifted up Morgana, “Is this your talking cat?” he asked and the frizzy man nodded, still half asleep. He handed the cat over as Joker rubbed his eyes, seemingly more awake now.</p><p>	“Thanks for returning my bastard cat.” he joked. 

Narukami smiled, “No problem, your cat kept telling me the story of how you shot god in the face, is it true?” he joked.</p><p>The man squinted his eyes before they shot open, “Wait five fuckin seconds- you can understand him!” he yelled before covering his mouth with his hand. He looked around and freed his mouth, “You can understand him?” he asked in a near whisper this time.</p><p>“Yeah I can.” he deadpans, now realizing that understanding this cat may not be normal whatsoever, which should have been obvious but who said that his knowledge was maxed?</p><p>Joker sighed as he whipped out his phone and showed him his number. “Contact me in the Morning, it is way too early for this shit.” he grumbled. Narukami obliged as he put the number into his phone for him to use when it wasn’t an ungodly hour in the morning.</p><p>Joker smiled and shut the door with a small “Goodbye.”, loud enough for Narukami to hear as he made his way back home. He couldn’t wait to ask why the cat could talk but he could bet a thousand yen that it is Persona related. Maybe he should ask Igor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh thanks for reading, because if you made it this far you have seen my bullshit so tell me what you think. Also @ Bean ur amazing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>